


Early Morning

by RazzleyD



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Scratching, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Danny and Steve share a rather... Intimate moment with eachother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some sickly-sweet smut.

Danny woke up feeling a heavy weight on his back. This same weight wasn’t going to let him move. He looked over at Steve, face being half-covered in sunlight by the opening in the curtains. He smiled as he enjoyed the silent and beautiful moment. He then tried to move again, and Steve’s grip became tighter. 

 

“Babe-- come on. Lemme roll over.” Danny spoke against Steve’s chest. Steve’s grip lightened, and Danny was able to roll over with his back facing Steve. Steve groaned softly and shifted his position to fit against Danny’s backside. 

 

“Danny…” Steve sighed, waking up half way, breathing softly on Danny’s neck.

 

“Ah, hey. You know what that does to me. Stop it.” Danny said playfully, not intending to mean it. Steve laughed and it caused his stubble to brush up against the back of Danny’s neck. Danny moaned softly, grabbing the arm that Steve had around him with a soft grip.

 

“What, you like that Danno?” Steve spoke in a whisper into Danny’s ear.

 

“Okay, look. If we’re going to do this, or when we do anything inherently sexual please  _ please _ don’t say Danno. That’s something my kids made up for me and still use. I don’t need the two mixing.” Steve smiled and agreed, taking the hand that was wrapped around his partner’s waist and pushing it up under the shirt he was wearing.

 

“Ba- _ h _abe. Oh my ah--” Steve started to kiss and bite Danny’s neck and run his hands up and down his chest. He absolutely loved making Danny feel this way. He became so loose and relaxed, and it was so good to make Danny moan like that. It did things to him. 

 

“Mhm, Danny, roll over, I want to kiss you.” Steve stated. 

 

“Only if you promise to move the hickeys a little lower so the team won’t see them.” Danny smiled, rolling back over and coming face to face with Steve. He just looked slightly down at him, with those stupidly beautiful eyes. “Well, you gonna kiss me or what?” Danny smiled, leaning up and rubbing his nose against Steve’s.

 

“Yeah. Just appreciating the view.” Steve said. Danny snorted and started laughing. Steve let Danny laugh it up, and then questioned what was so funny.

 

“You. Trying to be romantic. It’s pretty cute.” Danny smiled, patting Steve’s chest. Steve rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Danny. Danny smiled and sighed into the kiss, letting Steve take the lead and lean over him. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing softly. No tongue, no rush. Steve then moved so that he was straddling Danny, looking down at him with soft eyes and a menacing grin. Danny felt his face heating up as Steve slowly lowered himself onto Danny, biting his neck.

 

“Hey! I said no visible hick--eys.” Danny moaned and smiled, secretly wanting his partner to mark him everywhere, so that  _ everyone _ could see. Steve laughed, running his hands up under Danny’s shirt again, this time, lifting it up over his head. He threw it behind him, and began biting small marks down Danny’s chest. Danny was more than appreciative, moaning out his approval and asking him for more. Steve started to laugh against Danny’s naval. 

 

“So I’ve reduced you to begging already? I haven’t even gotten there yet.” Steve smiled, and Danny crossed his arms.

 

“I’m not begging. I’m asking politely. I  _ don’t _ beg.” Danny flatly stated, causing Steve’s smile to become darker, more predatory.

 

“I’m gonna make you beg before I let you cum, Danny.” Steve laughed, moving so that Danny’s legs were spread and he was in the middle. Danny didn’t reply, simply smirked at Steve, marking this as a challenge.

 

Steve took his hands and ran them up and down Danny’s sides, making sure to move up softly with the pads of his fingers, but to move back down a bit more harsh and demanding with his fingernails lightly scraping across Danny’s skin. This action caused Danny to start squirming, which boosted Steve’s ego, being able to make Danny react this way so easily. Steve began kissing him again, yet, this time was much more dirty, urgent, and wet. Steve then took his right hand and began lightly applying pressure to Danny’s erection.

 

“Babe…” Danny groaned, breaking the kiss to thrust into Steve’s hand to gain more friction. Steve leaned up, removing all contact with him and his partner. He smiled as Danny groaned at the loss of friction and warmth. Steve let Danny stir there for a moment, enjoying the way his partner was silently asking for more. 

 

“Well, Danny?” Steve said innocently, running his hands up Danny’s legs, scratching his inner thighs and teasing his fingers into the leg holes of his partner’s boxers. Danny turned his head into the pillow.

 

“Plemmtoumme.” He said into the pillow, crossing his arms again. Steve leaned over and kissed one of Danny’s nipples. 

 

“Hm? What was that  _ Daniel _ ?” He smirked. He knew he had broken Danny. He bit down lightly on Danny’s nipple, causing him to shiver.

 

“Ugh, fine.” Danny sat up so that his back was halfway leaned into the pillows and he could get a better view of Steve. “Please… Please touch me, Steve.” Danny said quietly. Steve leaned down and took Danny’s still clothed erection in his mouth. He sucked a small wet patch onto them, making Danny buck into the heat of his mouth surrounded by the fabric. Steve pulled back.

 

“Oh, fuck. Steve, please. Please  _ please _ I need it.” Danny said with his eyes closed, face hot and red, gripping at the sheets. Steve smiled, and slowly pulled Danny’s boxers down to his thighs. He took Danny fully in his mouth, making him moan out a loud reply.

 

“Oh Steve! Mmmh--” Danny bit his fist. “Mmfuuck, babe, just like that.” Danny groaned and tried to control his hips as Steve kept a steady pace going that was satisfying yet teasing at the same time. Steve was mentally beaming. He loved making Danny feel good. The spit from his mouth began to drip down his chin, which resulted in some lewd slurping noises. This made Danny laugh. Danny took his hand and stroked it across Steve’s strong jaw, then moving it to his hair to pull his head all the way off.

 

“Danny? Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” Danny shook his head, pulling Steve in for a kiss. 

 

“Babe, you’re leaking. I can see it. I want to help you, too.” Danny smiled, reaching into Steve’s boxers. Steve shuddered and thrusted into Danny’s hand. “I like making you moan too, you know.” Danny whispered in Steve’s ear. He groaned in reply, taking Danny into his hand and stroking along with Danny in rhythm. 

 

“Mhm, Steve. Come here.” Danny pulled up, using Steve as an anchor, and then they were both sitting upright, bodies pressed against one another. Danny pulled Steve’s boxers down to his knees and pulled their erections together. Both men moaned at the contact, Danny’s cock being wet and a bit cold, from the spit having had contact with the cold air around them.

 

“Danny-- With all the uah… Ah, All the moaning you’ve been doing… I’m not gonna last.” Steve moaned, kissing Danny in short, wet intervals.

 

“Well-- Ah-- I oh-- I didn’t know I made such an impact… Fuck, Steve.” Danny smiled, kissing Steve nice and slow. Steve began to have more erratic hip movements, and he was coming. He thrashed, then stilled, and Danny could feel Steve's cum paint his chest. “Danny, oh Danny… Ahn.” Steve laughed, and started to stroke Danny very fast.

 

“Fuck! Steve! I--  _ Oh God! _ ” Danny threw his head back as he came. Steve smiled, happy to watch Danny come apart under his hand. He was whimpering as Steve kept stroking even after he was done. “Shit--Steve-- I’m sense--” Steve stopped his movements on his partner’s cock, and he leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. 

“Heh, Sorry Danny. I get pretty mesmerized by watching you cum. It’s beautiful.” Steve sighed, kissing Danny on the cheek before getting up to grab a rag to clean them up with. Danny laughed and smiled as he took his boxers completely off.

 

Steve came back with a warm rag, wiping Danny’s chest and stomach with it. He then took it, to the hamper, where he took off his boxers and placed them in as well.    

 

“Have I told you how happy you make me feel? Because, damn. I love you so much.” Danny sighed, as Steve crawled up next to him in the bed. 

 

“I love you too, Danny. So, so much.” Steve said, pulling Danny down so they could kiss slowly and languidly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin'. <3


End file.
